The present invention generally concerns a guiding mechanism for a facsimile, for preventing jam of the heat-sensitive recording paper
Generally, a facsimile comprises a heat-sensitive recording element for recording received data on heat-sensitive recording paper, a receiving roll for conveying the heat-sensitive recording paper, the receiving roll being arranged below the heat-sensitive recording element, an intermediate guiding unit arranged behind for guiding the heat-sensitive recording paper passing the receiving roll to an automatic cutter to cut the recording paper behind the guiding unit, a final guide for guiding pieces of the recording paper cut by the cutter to a stacker, and a plate for supporting the automatic cutter and final guide.
In such a conventional facsimile, because the final guide has a plane guiding surface, the pieces of the recording paper are always guided by contacting the whole guiding surface of the final guide. Hence, the frictional surface between the final guide and the recording paper, and thus the friction coefficient is so large as to cause jams of the recording paper. Furthermore, when the cutter cuts the recording paper, the intermediate guiding unit moves towards the receiving roll, so that the space between the intermediate guiding unit and the receiving roll must be enlarged. Therefore, the recording paper passing the receiving roll may easily be jammed between the guiding unit and the receiving roll.